Stay, Baby
by LittleFluter
Summary: Beck grows tired of Jade's cold attitude so he dumps her. What happens next? Will they forget what they once had? **Some bad language, rated T just in case**
1. Change

**Author'sNote: Hey, this is my first FanFic - be gentle! Only two chapters to this story! please R&R :D**

**Five minutes before the Lunch bell**

In the main entrance hallway, Beck and Jade are at their lockers. Jade is texting away while Beck is digging through his locker for his remote for his Tech-Theatre class after lunch.  
"Hey Beck!" exclaims Tori out of nowhere.  
Beck hasn't noticed Tori at all and continues trying to find his remote... Tori grows irritate and starts poking Beck.  
"BECK!" shouts Tori, Beck pulls his head out of his locker, giving Tori a very irate glare...  
"WHAT!?" shouts Beck, Tori looks taken aback at Beck's sudden outburst.  
"What are you looking for?" questions Tori. Beck and Jade finally close their looks and give Tori their full attention.  
"Nothing!" exclaims said Beck. Jade continues to read her texts, Cat bounces happily over to her friends probably high on bibble again...  
"Hey everyone!" giggles Cat with a mouthful of bibble.  
"Hey Cat" Tori replied back.  
"Hey" says Beck, sounding very annoyed that he hasn't found his remote. He'll just have to find it after the bell. Cat notices that Jade hasn't said hi as she's too busy smiling and giggling at her phone.  
"Hey Jade! Who are you talking to?" asks Cat in her usual cute manner.  
Jade replies, "Just my new boyfriend Jackson"  
Beck glances over at Jade shocked that she has a new boyfriend so soon after their break-up three weeks ago.  
"You have a boyfriend? Already?!" growls Beck obviously very displeased.  
"Yeah! He's so hot and so sweet and he's hilarious" happily chirps Jade taking no concern for Beck's feelings. Beck's mood suddenly turns sour. He'd spend $150 on a romantic way to make it up to Jade tonight while they 'revised' for music class later that night.  
"Oh..." says Beck, clearly upset and let down. Tori can't help but try and get the latest gossip out of Jade while she seems happy and not wanting to kill Tori with those new scissors of hers...  
"That is so cool where did you meet?" eagerly asks Tori  
"On one of those blind date websites. My dad thought I needed someone to cheer me up, that man always thinks I'm suicidal he just doesn't get me." Half annoyed but half happily replied Jade.  
"Bloody hell" Beck mumbles under his breath hoping nobody heard him.  
"That's great but... Does he know you like... Have you actually met each other in real life?" worriedly asks Jade, wondering if she knows what she's getting herself into. She could be dating a psychopath for all she knows. Jade looks over at Tori debating whether she's an idiot or not. Of course she's met her boyfriend! Tori is so dumb sometimes...  
"Yeah, last night we went to the Olive Pit on a date" Jade answers.  
"Wait... Isn't that the place I took you for our first date?" retorts Beck  
"Yeah but we don't want to remember the past do we?" Jade says childishly  
**_'Beck shouldn't have let me go if he wanted me that bad, why can't he let me be happy without getting all jealous!' _**thought Jade, irritated that Beck's getting involved in her business.  
"I guess not..." Beck sulks. **_'I let the best thing that ever happen to me walk away because of Sinjin's STUPID game show that didn't even work out...' _**pondered Beck.  
"Anyway Jackson and I are meeting up for lunch. Gotta' go! Bye." says Jade while walking away from the gang.  
"Bye Jade!" Tori and Cat call after Jade  
"Bye then..." says Beck miserably...

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Trina are eating and talking at the Asphalt Café by the parking lot in their usual seats. Hyperactive as per usual, Cat excitedly runs over to then all.  
"Guys! Come quick!" shouts Cat to her friends. They all sigh wondering what stupid contraption she's brought from the SkyStore again... **_'I hope it's not as pointless as that tennis ball freshener...' _**thought Trina, wanting to get on with her lunch in peace  
"What's up Little Red?" asks Andre knowing nobody else would ask.  
"Quick!" exclaims Cat, signalling for them to follow her to the girls' bathroom. They all slowly get up and follow the hyper redhead to the bathroom. One they get to the bathroom, Cat points to the stall right at the end in the corner where sobbing noises are coming from.  
"It's weird being in the girls' bathroom" says Andre at nobody in particular.. For a girls' bathroom in a High School, this one is immaculate, not a thing out of place.  
"It's not so weird for me" proudly says Robbie. Everybody looks over to him, thinking '**_why do you come in here out of your own free will?'_** "What!" Robbie shouts defensively. Tori looks at Cat, wondering why she brought them in here to see a girl crying.  
"Look!" Cat says impatiently as she opens the stall door, revealing Jade crumpled up on the floor red in the face from crying.  
"Jade..." whispers Tori, unsure of herself around an emotional Jade.  
"Sorry, don't worry, it's nothing" hiccuped Jade, getting up from the floor, pushing past everybody to wash her face and dab her blotchy and bloodshot eyes.  
"Why were you crying" gently asks Andre, trying to be a good friend.  
"I thought you were supposed to have met up with Jackson for lunch?" asks Robbie, clearly not understanding the situation... And he wonders why he can't get a girl to go on a date with him...  
"He was supposed to come and get me and take me to a cafe for lunch but he stood me up" sadly says Jade between her tears and hiccups.  
"That's his loss to be honest. You'd be stupid to pass up on a chance to go to lunch with a girl like you!" says Beck, speaking from the heart. Jade doesn't know how badly he misses her. It kills him not to be able to hug her every day.  
"Really?" says a surprised Jade, thinking that Beck hated her. She wants to get back together with Beck but thinks he hates her.  
"Yeah" affirmatively confirms Beck.  
"Good." replies Jade in a monotone and emotionless voice that she uses to sound tough. Jade takes the lead and walks out of the bathroom with the rest of her friends following behind her.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. Your feedback is very much appreciated :D  
Here's chapter 2, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any on the character's that you recognise, they belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, sadly.**

**Sometime after school has finished**  
BECK POV

Later that day, Beck pulls his car into the gas station and gets out and pulls out the gas lead and sticks it in his car to fill it up with gas. While humming a song he needs to learn for a new play – Moonlight, he overhears a few guys chatting amongst themselves.  
"See ya Jackson" says a blonde haired guy, fist bumping with Jackson and hops onto his bike and rides away from the station. Beck suddenly realises that it's the same Jackson that is 'dating' Jade and stood her up at lunch. Beck angrily slams the gas lead back and walks over to Jackson.  
"Hey are you Jackson, Jade West's boyfriend?" asks Beck, wanting to get his facts straight before he says anything else.  
"Yeah I'm Jade's boyfriend. Why?" questions Jackson, scared that Beck is Jade's brother out to get him for ditching Jade earlier...  
"Um... Nothing it's just that...What do you think about Jade? Just between us guys..." asks Beck, trying to get an insight into their relationship.  
"She's cool... Very dark and mysterious though." replies Jackson sceptically.  
"Yeah but is she like... Possessive?" Beck asks, trying to see if Jade has trust issues with all her boyfriend's or if it was just him  
"No, not really..." replies Jackson, finally realising who he's talking to.  
"Sorry I'm..." sheepishly says Beck, trying to end the conversation as soon as he can.  
"Beck Oliver..." says Jackson slowly, as if you could see the hamster running in his wheel in Jackson's head... "You're the wallpaper on Jade's phone and she says a lot about you. You're her ex..."  
"She says a lot about me? Really?" stuttered Beck surprised that Jade has anything to say about him considering their explosive break-up.  
"Yeah, whenever she talks about you she says how great a boyfriend you where and I really get jealous and annoyed, wishing that I could be as good as you at being her boyfriend.." quietly said Jackson, embarrassed that he can't please Jade the way that Beck could.  
Yeah, ok, I'll give you some tips on how to be one" helpfully replied Beck, trying to help make Jade happier.  
"Ok cool" said Jackson.  
"Ok, so here's how it goes, firstly, her favourite film is the scissoring so watch that with her whenever you can." Said Beck, "Secondly, o not talk to any Popular Socialites – it really irritates her. _**'OMG! I was supposed to kick this guys arse. Casually ditching my Jade for his stupid mates'**_ angrily though Beck."Oh, and lastly. Why did you stand her up for lunch?" growled Beck angrily.  
"What? Why did i stand her up for lunch?" exclaimed Jackson. He had no idea that he was supposed to meet Jade – boy is she gonna be angry...  
"You were meant to have picked her up and taken her to lunch today and then you never showed up and left her crying in the disabled stall in the girls' bathroom!" shouted Beck. This guy is so pathetic! How can you just 'forget' about your girlfriend?  
"I did that to her? I mean it was just a mistake" stammered Jackson "I didn't realise that I had to meet her!"  
"Yeah a mistake that made the girl that never cries, Cry!" shouted Beck. This guy really infuriated him. "Do you know how long it took us to convince her to come out?!"  
"Wow. Tell Jade I'll never do that to her again! Honest!" cried Jackson, with a mixture of shame, and fear in his voice, Beck can be really intimidating when he wants to be.  
"Yeah but why did you?" quipped Beck wanting answers from this idiot.  
"Ok. between you and me - I had something better to do then to hang out with that emo!" retorted Jackson, instantly regretting saying that to Beck... Rage began to boil in Beck's throat. _**'if this dude wasn't careful he's going to end up in the hospital by the time I'm done with him! The selfish prick!**_'  
"So you don't like Jade?" growled Beck, "You're just using her aren't you! Good bit of meat is she? Huh?!"  
"Well I did on the blind dating website but I didn't know that she was an emo chick!" quipped Jackson, suddenly gaining some confidence to stand up for himself like a **man**.  
Beck suddenly looked at the time and realised that he had to go before his Dad grounded him yet again. _**'Dammit! Kicking this fool's arse is gonna' have to wait!'**_  
"You're one lucky guy, I'm not gonna kick your arse today. I've got bigger fish to fry, but watch your step, I'm watching" said Beck trying to intimidate Jackson.

**The next day before homeroom at Hollywood Arts**

"Jackson is taking me out bowling so I can't come to Nozu tonight..." said Jade trying to hide her happiness that she has another date with Jackson. Cat is clearly disappointed that her best friend is bailing on her for a guy, but Jade deserves to be happy so she lets it go.  
"Okay," Cat replied, "Have fun!"  
"Is he picking you up again?" Tori said wearily. _**'This guy better not let Jade down again... As mean as Jade can be, she doesn't deserve to be messed around" **_thought Tori.  
"Yeah but he texted me apologising for standing me up at lunch and said that he will never do it again" answered Jade – _**'I still don't trust Jackson 100%... but I'm willing to give this relationship a shot... ANYTHING to shut my stupid dad up" **_angrily thought Jade.

**After school at Nozu's**  
Tori, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Rex, and Andre are sitting by the bar in Nozu's eating some sushi and chatting away when Cat receives a text from Jade. 'PING!'  
"Oooh! I've got a text message" giggles Cat excitedly, Cat fumbles around in her bag for her phone, "Hey, Cat! Tell the others and yourself to meet me outside my house in 10. I have BIG news!" Cat read out to her friends. The gang all have sceptical looks on their faces, wondering what this good news could be, Jade's never been the one to be excited about sharing news about what's going on in her life..  
"I wonder what the news is" said Tori not to anyone in particular. The gang all nod and quickly finish eating, pay and head out to Beck's SUV. Beck drives to Jade's house and they see her standing with a suitcase beside her and Jackson is standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head leaning gently on her shoulder.  
"Why does she have a suitcase?" asks Robbie "Is she going on holiday with him already?"  
"No, No, No, NO!" shouts Beck, the panic evident in his voice. His worst nightmare has come true. Beck jumps out of his SUV and runs over to Jade without even cutting the engine on his car. "Jade!? What are you doing!?" exclaimed Beck, panicking more and more as the seconds flew by.  
"What do you think I meant by BIG news?" replied Jade thinking that Beck has gone out of his crazy little mind. Cat and the other catch up to Beck, Jade and Jackson.  
"What is the big news?" excitedly asks Cat, as she loves surprises. _**'I wonder if it's a year's worth of free bibble all for MEEEE?" **_thought Cat getting jumpier wanting to know the big news.  
"Ok..." nervously said Jade, "I'm leaving... With Jackson"  
"WHAT?!" shouted Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex and Andre, clearly surprised, they honestly thought that her parents were getting divorced, that would be Jade's dream.  
"Jackson and I are going to travel all around the world to see the world!" happily said Jade. Beck suddenly drops to his knees, pleading to Jade "No don't go away from us! Don't go away from me... Please!" _**'I've gotta stop this! I love Jade!' **_thought Beck, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his heart pounding against his chest.  
"Beck we broke up – I'm with someone else now!" shouted jade, obviously angry at Beck's outburst. He did break up with her after all.  
"I know" said Beck dejectedly, "but HE does not love you!"  
There's an awkward silence as Jade tries to work out what Beck means.  
"What do you mean Beck?" said Jade trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of her emerald green eyes.  
"He told me he liked you when you were on the blind dating website, last night but he didn't like emos and when he found out that you were kinda emo he didn't like you anymore. That's why he stood you up yesterday! He couldn't be bothered to come and meet you!" said Beck very sombre all of a sudden. Jade spins on her heel, yanking Jackson's arms away from her waist.  
"Is that true?" yelled Jade, not caring who heard her yelling.  
"It is, and you know it dirtbag" growled Beck. Robbie and the others stand there astounded at the showdown unreveling before their eyes, even Cat has stopped eating her bibble in shock of what she's hearing. Jackson stands before Jade, completely speechless _**'Shit! What do I say? I didn't think Beck wanted that emo chick back...' **_thought Jackson trying to think of a response to Jade's yells. Jade turns to Beck beginning to yell at him.  
"Beck, I don't believe you. I can't believe you! Beck, we had something but now it's gone! Do you know what you put me through! I loved you and you broke my heart, and when I find my own chance of happiness again you try to ruin it! Well I am very happy and I'm leaving! Come on Jackson!" shouts Jade and with that she walks down the path to get into her little Mini with Jackson who is very relieved that he doesn't have to explain himself. Beck suddenly runs up to Jade and holds her close, really to pur his heart out to her.  
"Jade, I could never tolerate your wickedness, but I will if it means that you will stay, I swear that's what Jackson said!" wails Beck, hoping that for once in her life Jade believes him.  
"So you were telling the truth?" replied Jade, suddenly realising that Beck couldn't and wouldn't lie about something so terrible...  
"I swear on my life" instantly replied Jade, turning to Jackson, suddenly her rage just explodes!  
"You son of a bitch! Leave! NOW!" screeched Jade. Jackson doesn't even flinch, obvipusly not even phased at Jade who is visibly shaking from her anger. Jackson simply hops into a yellow cab and drives away, not even a goodbye... Beck leans down and sweeps Jade into his arms.  
"Beck, Jade, you never stopped loving each other, didn't you?" teased Tori  
"Not for one heart beat" replied Beck.  
"I didn't realise it, but I can't live without Beck..." answers Jade, wrapping her arms around Beck's nick.  
"So you guys can just start dating again!" happily exclaims Tori. Beck and Jade look at each other, unsure of what the face looking back at them will say...  
"I guess we can give it another try, if you're up for it?" whispers Jade, not wanting to be embarrassed.  
"You can do better than that! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!  
Beck begins to make out with Jade, slipping his tongue into her sweet, delectable mouth.

**Thursday morning at Hollywood Arts**

Cat bounds over to Robbie, Tori and Andre.  
"Hey guys! Did you see Beck and Jade's Slap status'?" happily chirped the redheaded girl.  
"No what is it?" replied Tori, eager to know what the latest gossip is. She leans over Andre's shoulder to peer at Cat's PearPhone. "Hey, in a relationship!" exclaims Tori.  
"It's so cool that they're back together!" says Cat jumping up and down with delight.  
"Let's hope that they don't argue... This time" mutters Andre. Beck and Jade walk up to their friends with their arms entwined round each other's waists.  
"Well that's your problem!" Beck argues to Jade cheekily.  
"No! Is not! It's your problem!" retorts Jade.  
"Oh no..." whispered Tori, with a disappointed look on her face. Robbie sighs loudly and asks,  
"Why are you arguing now?" Beck and Jade's expressions turn into cheeky smirks and they shout: "GOTCHA!" and begin to make out.

**A/N: Remember to review :D  
Thanks for reading, I will update if you review, promiseeeee xx**


End file.
